ForgiveMeNots
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Just some one-shots and drabbles that'll eventually be included in my story Weight of The World. A series of ridiculous Bamon arguments where one must convince the other to forgive them.
1. You Little B

***I own nothing. All characters belong to LJ Smith && The CW/Co. I'm just having a little NONPROFIT fun with your people lol.***

**Just a little one-shot that'll be included in my Weight of The World story. Reviews are love. =)**

"**You Little B-****"**

"Leave me alone Bennett!" Damon huffed angrily up the stairs. Bonnie hot on his trail.

"Nope, not until you tell me why you're upset." Bonnie pushed following him into his bedroom just before the door slammed.

He'd been glowering all night during their double date with Elena and Stefan. Unbeknownst to them of course and she was sick of it.

"What makes you think I'm upset." Damon sing-songed trying for nonchalant, but ending up sounding…well angry.

"For one we're still dressed." Bonnie points out walking closer to the seething vampire.

His bravado somewhat faltering when he smells her arousal as she nears. When she closes in leaning for a kiss he abruptly face palms her.

"Stop! Don't touch me." he recoils a few steps as if he's been burned.

She arches a brow, hurt flashes across her viridian eyes; but she continues to move closer to her vampire.

"I mean it witch!" he hisses as a curse word intended to cause her pain. Her moves don't stop.

His body is soon betraying him as the familiar throbbing returns to his crouch area; and he holds his breath as if he can breathe.

Soon he finds himself backed into a corner and he curses as her slender finger trails his jaw line.

"Bonnie…" he groans weakly as her fingers roam his neck, than collarbone.

As soon as she goes in for a kiss again, he snaps out of his trance and pushes her away.

"No! You have Jeremy lips." he sneers causing the witch to chuckle.

"So that's it. You're jealous." she concludes backing away from the flustered vampire.

"I am not jealous!" he yells offended. "You just need to brush your teeth and wash your mouth out with soap." he shrugs looking at everything, but the amused look on her face.

"Should I gargle too master." she says sarcastically crossing her arms.

Damon rolls his eyes. "I'm serious. I'm not kissing you till you do." he states arms crossed as well.

Bonnie laughs. Hard. "Its never bothered you before." she reminds. Wanting him to confess that this is no longer a casual kind of thing. "No strings attached." she mocks.

He glares at her angrily for pointing out the obvious and using his words against him. He said that months ago and when did the little witch every listen to him.

"You _know _things are different now." he growls turning away from her. Refusing to give in.

She smiles and wraps her little arms around his strong body. If he wasn't mad at her she'd gloat at how much their gender roles have reversed. Now she's the one to comfort him. She's _the man._

"Go away." he mumbles lips pursed. "I'm mad at you."

Bonnie holds in her laughter at his pouting face, and goes around to face him.

"Is that right?" she says coyly licking her plump lips.

Damon sees this action and the bulge in his pants just got tighter. Damn.

"Yes and I'd appreciate if you'd hop on your broomstick and leave." he says pushing her away. Discarding his shirt and freeing his aching member from the constraints in his pants. For some reason he was sweating.

Bonnie sighs longingly. To be honest she'd only kissed Jeremy to get arise out of him. Make-up sex was the best sex, well next to drunk sex that is. Anyway, she didn't expect him to take it to heart.

Seeing him clad in nothing but his silk boxers wasn't doing anything for her aching core. She knew he wanted her too. The proof was in the tent pitched in his boxers, but Damon was stubborn and pigheaded. He'd need some convincing.

"You're still here." he says coldly walking closer to the bathroom. A cold shower had his name on it. It was too hot in this room.

Bonnie pouted. "I wanna make it up to you." she says walking languidly towards him. Unbuttoning her shirt.

"Nope you can't." he says firmly. "I'm done with you." Piercing blue eyes looking intently at her. The cute little pout wouldn't work this time.

"Are you sure about that?" she says innocently right in front of him. Shirt completely gone.

"I'm positive _Bon_ voyage" he snickers annoyance in his tone.

Bonnie smirks at his sad attempt at humor and drops to her knees. Pulling his hard cock in her warm wet mouth in one fluid motion.

"Bitch…" Damon whimpers out helplessly as she deep throats him languorously. Eyes closed.

His resolve is gone. So is his forgive-me-not attitude. Witch-1 Vamp-0.


	2. Good Vibrations

***The Vampire Diaries franchise belongs to LJ Smith and CW/Co.***

**A/N: Here's another little installment enjoy.. Reviews are love**

**Summary: Damon wants to loosen Bonnie up, but Bonnie doesn't take a liking to his idea.**

"**Good Vibrations"**

Bonnie sighed as she walked into her kitchen; freshly showered feeling good.

"Took you long enough witchy." Damon mocked spooning ice cream into his mouth.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a seat on his lap. "Well, what can I say. The feeling of the hot water rolling down my back was pure orgasmic." she winked stealing his spoonful.

It had been only a week since they came out to their friends as "a couple." After the initial shock and 21 questions, Bonnie had made it clear they weren't asking for permission. Damon told them to mind their own damn business. That was that.

"Mmmm" Bonnie moaned licking the strawberry syrup off her lips.

Damon watched Bonnie eat the ice cream like it was the best thing on Earth; amusement dancing in his eyes. "Is it good?" he purred in her ear.

She nodded taking another spoonful. "I didn't know we had strawberry syrup."

Damon smirked as Bonnie put a little syrup on her finger and put it to his lips. Taking her finger into his mouth, he twirled his tongue sucking up every drop.

"You don't." he shrugged licking the sticky substance that remained on her chin.

Bonnie dropped the spoon back into the bowl. "Huh?"

"Its blood Bon." He laughed.

Bonnie froze. Then hopped out of his lap so fast you would think she was the one with vamp speed. Damon quickly followed still chuckling.

"Bon…" he drawled pausing at the bathroom door.

Bonnie simply glared at him while putting a good amount of toothpaste on her brush.

"What?" He asked innocently icicle eyes blazing.

"You could have told me it was blood after I don't know my 1st spoonful." she argued toothpaste spilling out of her mouth.

"Oh lighten up little witch I'm a _vampire. _When you see red you should automatically think blood." he pointed out.

Bonnie glared at him and continued brushing. Damon sighed as Bonnie spit and wiped the white foam from her mouth.

"Come on." he pouted. "Let's go to your room. I'd rather wipe my foam from your mouth." he joked waggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose in disgust and pushed past him. "Jerk."

Smiling his way into her bedroom he saw her sitting at the edge of her bed, arms crossed, lips pursed, eyes narrowed, judgy style. Which in essence probably meant no sex in Damon's mind.

"Wipe that annoying smirk off your face." she hissed.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was funny it obviously wasn't." he reasoned standing at the end of her bed. Bottom lip stuck out just begging to be nibbled.

She sat for a moment in thought. After weighing her options she smiled. "Okay I forgive you."

Damon, prepared to gravel opened his mouth then snapped it shut. "What?"

"I forgive you." she shrugged.

Damon smiled then got on his knees. "I'm so glad we settled that without you trying to kill me." he murmured between placing open mouth kisses up her thighs.

Bonnie giggled entangling her petite hands in his messy hair. "Me too. But we're not having sex tonight."

Damon groaned and met her eyes. He knew that was way too easy. "Bonnie…" he whined looking at the wicked glint in her eyes.

She patted the top of his head and squeezed his cheeks. "Your tinky-winky isn't conversing with my cha-cha tonight vampire."

Damon hated when she used nicknames for their reproductive parts. Besides the fact that it reminded him how young she was, the name "tinky-winky" insinuated he was small. Damon Jr. was a massive attack thank you very much.

He rolled his eyes at her amusement. Just then a sick smirk crawled across his face. Speeding to the dresser to her panty drawer he began rummaging around.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie quirked an eyebrow, all traces of humor gone.

Damon smirked when he found the object he was looking for and turned to face Bonnie with mischievous eyes.

"This." he smirked waving the purple Jackrabbit in his hand.

Bonnie closed her eyes and grimaced. She hated that thing, she wasn't the type of girl to use dildo's and play with herself she always thought it was dirty. So imagine her surprise when Caroline bought her that for her birthday with a card saying "I'm sending you _good vibrations."_

"That's not mine." she said quickly holding her hands up in defeat.

Damon merely smiled stepping back to the bed with the dreaded object. He had found it the first night Bonnie invited him in. He had intended to steal a pair of her panties, but found that instead. Damon being Damon knew it'd come in handy one day.

"Then whose is it?" he asked going back to his previous position between her legs.

"Caroline's." she squeaked moving up the bed as he turned the dildo on.

Following her movement he crawled after her rolling the vibrating piece up and down her flushed thighs.

"Damon." she said pleading as the vibration reached her core.

"I'm sure Barbie won't mind." he teased.

"You're cheating." she moaned as she felt him pulling her boy shorts down.

"Nope." he popped. "Damon Jr. and little Bon-Bon aren't kissing tonight."

Bonnie gasped as Damon's cool lips met her throbbing bundle of nerves. She clutched her bedspread trying to fight the temptation. As much as she wanted to tangle her fingers in Damon's thick mane she refrained. Oh how she hated him right now.

"I hate you." she whimpered as he lapped at her core simultaneously placing the vibrator on her essence.

Damon laughed as he slid the dildo at her entrance rubbing it in circles. Bonnie held her breath in anticipation for the invasion. He felt his aching erection grow in his jeans and huffed. He wasn't going to give it to her that easily. If he was going to suffer so was she.

Bonnie began begging as Damon continued to tease her with the damned toy. She felt the sweat beads roll down her face as her heartbeat quickened. Every time she thought he'd end her pain and suffering he'd go back to circling her entrance.

"Damon please." She was on the verge of tears all she wanted was a release. To release.

Damon leaned up and kissed her, savoring the vanilla mint that still lingered on her tongue.

"I want you so bad." he whispered against her lips. Bonnie shock her head incoherently as Damon bent down placing a wet kiss on her lower lips.

He thrust the instrument inside of her. Moving vigorously as the squishing sound and her moans became music to his sensitive ears.

Bonnie felt the familiar energy bubbling in her core. She was so close to coming she bit her lip waiting for the fireworks to explode.

Damon pumped the toy deeper and entered a finger feeling her slick walls contract. His dick twitched at the feeling causing a growl to erupt in his throat. Her walls began clenching his finger more feverishly and she was so hot. He knew soon he'd be bathed in Bonnie.

"So good." she mumbled finally tangling her fingers in his hair.

Just as she was on the brink all movements ceased and he got up taking the toy with him. Bonnie popped up a mix of confusion and anger on her face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stumbled out running a hand threw her long locks.

"Come on Bon, you had to know you wouldn't get off that easy." he smirked licking her juices from the dildo. "If I suffer so do you."

"Dammit Damon." she yelled launching a pillow at him. "You can't leave me like this!"

He easily evaded it and laughed. Grabbing his leather jacket from her desk chair he went to the door.

"Sweet dreams little witch."

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration.

Bonnie Bennett was never the type to use dildo's or play with herself. But as Damon walked out to his Camaro he heard the faint breaths of his little witch. Shaking his head he drove back to the boardinghouse glad he finally got her back.

She forgave him _and _he evened the score. Vamp-1 Witch-1. Game on.


End file.
